


Professor Everdeen

by PeetasAndHerondales



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Hunger Games, Prompts in Panem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetasAndHerondales/pseuds/PeetasAndHerondales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Undergraduate Peeta Mellark has a favorite teacher…but Professor Everdeen is more than just a crush. And she is most definitely more than she seems to be. For the PiP Seven Deadly Sins Challenge: Lust, Sloth and Envy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

It all began with an innocent question from one of her students.

"Professor Everdeen?"

"Yes, Mr. Mellark?"

"Could you please help me with this assignment?" Peeta Mellark fidgeted nervously in front of her massive mahogany desk, adjusting his thick square glasses with one hand while clenching a piece of paper in the other.

Professor Katniss Everdeen smiled. "Of course. It's the sociology paper, correct?" Peeta was her best student, and she could not wait to read the finished product.

"Yes…I'm doing mine on sexual taboos," he flushed.

Her grin turned even wider, showing all of her perfectly straight, white teeth. He gazed at her for a few seconds, enthralled. She almost seemed feral in the way she studied him. "That's a great topic; I love it when students take risks."

"Thank you. I was hoping you could share your thoughts on forbidden love." He bit his lip, his eyes meeting anything but hers.

"Forbidden? How so?"

"Well, at first I began writing about incest…because that's a huge sexual taboo, you know…but that sounded too much like rape, and I wanted to discuss the consensual."

"Such as?"

This time, he looked at her. Sapphire eyes met her silver ones, and then he spoke. "A relationship between two people who have a discrepancy in age, when one is quite a bit older than the other…or sexual behavior at work or school…between…between a teacher and a student, for example."

There it was. He had dropped the bomb just like that. Peeta Mellark had a wonderful way with words when they were written, but when he spoke…when he spoke, he had the ability to move crowds, to cause an avalanche that would upend her world forever. She no longer had the patience for professionalism. Fuck it all. Fuck him for making her do this, for making her want him so badly her thighs clenched in anticipation. She stood up from her chair and leaned towards him, her hands sprawled open on the desk. "I could take you here on this desk, and make you beg for mercy twice, Mr. Mellark," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"T-twice?" he sputtered, his body trembling as much as his voice.

"Make that thrice."

His eyes widened, so darkened by lust that it was nearly impossible to see the blue behind his thick pupils. "I-I've never begged a woman before."

She leaned in closer, but just then, the door burst open and she instantly retreated as Professor Gale Hawthorne burst into the door. Gale. Her ex-husband.  _Shit,_ she thought as she sat back in her chair while Peeta gathered his papers hurriedly.

"T-thanks, for your help, Professor Everdeen. I'll see you tomorrow." Peeta ran out the door before she could even formulate a response, offering only a quick nod of acknowledgement to Gale before he left.

Gale chuckled as he closed the door to Katniss' office. "That kid is bit of a nervous wreck, isn't he?"

Katniss frowned, pressing her lips together tightly. "He's my best student, Gale."

"It's unprofessional to pick favorites," he teased.

"I don't give a damn. This is Panem University, not District Twelve Elementary. I can do whatever I want."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You never change, Catnip."

"Don't call me that," she scowled. It was a nickname he would use a lot when she was his wife. And she didn't want to remember that. How they were still friends was a mystery to her. But then again, they had practically known each other since birth. Their mothers had been best friends for ages.

"Sorry," he said, his face crestfallen. They had been too much alike.  _That_ had been the problem. They were both full of rage and fury and it got to the point that the only kind of intimacy they had was hate sex and make-up sex. This was great except for the fact that they weren't in love anymore, and that her refusal to have children had torn a bond they would never be able to repair.  _You're not getting any younger, Catnip,_ he would say.  _We need to start having children soon._

She would never forgive him for saying that.

"We're not married anymore, Gale. We can still be friends, but that's it. Catnip was your best friend, your wife. And I'm not that person anymore," she said softly.

He gulped, rage and hurt burning in his storm-filled eyes. And then it suddenly dawned upon him as he glowered at her and his eyes filled with comprehension. "You're fucking him, aren't you?" he accused.

"Who?" she asked innocently.

"Your prepubescent student," he scoffed. "That fumbling boy who probably goes down on you in exchange for straight As."

"Get out," she spat.

"He's a  _kid_."

"He's twenty-years-old and past the age of consent and I am  _not_ screwing him!"

"You're twice his age and you fucking want to!"

"I'm thirty-three!"

She threw her biggest stapler at him in fury as he ducked as he made his way towards the door. "I'm so fucking glad I divorced you, you asshole!"

"Whore!"

"Dick!"

He slammed the door behind him as he stormed out the door, and she threw her head down on her hands and stifled a sob. She didn't want to cry. She hated crying, but she was tired of fighting with Gale all the time.

But then he came back, and the look on his face-the worried crinkle by his eyes, the twisted grimace of pain- gave away his apology before he even uttered a single word. "I'm sorry," he said, even though she already knew.

"We shouldn't be fighting like this at work."

"Where else would we fight?" he teased, and she smiled softly at him despite herself. Maybe she didn't exactly hate him, not really. They just weren't meant to be. That was all.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

* * *

 

Peeta Mellark could not begin working on his paper. He had been procrastinating for eighty-four years…or so it seemed. He ran his hand ran impatiently through his unruly blond curls and groaned, his head thudding against his leather chair as he leaned back.

Professor Everdeen ran through his mind and wrecked inside it like a tornado. She was twice his age, but he could care less. She was as radiant as the sun, as unforgettable as a storm. She was untouchable, unreachable, and he was so caught up in her he could barely breathe. He had almost come undone when she had leaned forward and whispered in his ear:

" _I could take you here on this desk, and make you beg for mercy twice, Mr. Mellark."_

That particular sentence ran on loop through his head like a new favorite song, and it made him shiver every single time. She would be his downfall; he could feel it in his bones. He was terrified. He was thrilled. He was ready.

He was glad his roommate Finnick was gone and he could pleasure himself to thoughts of his professor without fear of getting caught. He rolled his chair back further and unzipped his jeans, pulling down his boxers beneath them before taking his cock out and shuddering in relief as he spit on his hand and wrapped it around his shaft.  _Fuck._ He wanted her on top of him, rolling her hips over his as he laid on her massive mahogany desk, her tits bouncing over his face. Why else would it be so spacious if not for convenient fucking? She could probably teach him a few things beyond the practical classroom curriculum. He was, after all, her favorite student.

But he was also a virgin. He had always been the good boy, he mused as he gripped his cock harder and twisted his hand over it, going up and down rapidly. Now his life sounded like a freaking porno. He could already envision the title on Redtube:  _Naughty Professor Teaches Favorite Student a Lesson._ It made him visualize whips and rulers, and the notion of being spanked by her nearly brought him to the brink. He gasped and moaned as he looked down at his straining cock, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. He was so close, but he didn't want to come just yet. Perhaps he was a masochist. He had gotten his dick sucked once in the boys' locker room in high school, and the girl had been just as inexperienced as him, accidently grazing her teeth over his sensitive tip. But he hadn't complained; no, he had encouraged it. The pain had been excruciatingly delicious, and he had the feeling Katniss wouldn't be as gentle or hesitant about it. She would bite him while scowling, her gray eyes merciless. Tears would spring from his eyes.

He was gripping his cock so hard now that his short fingernails were digging into his skin. One, two, three more tugs.

_Make that thrice._

And then he came.

* * *

 

She was a dominatrix. It was her hobby besides singing, and in her not-so-humble opinion, it was important to have hobbies, even if one of hers was slightly extreme to some people. When Katniss wasn't working at the university teaching students or grading papers, she screwed subordinate men. She had always seemed to be more in love with the actual act of sex than the person she was having sex with. Ever since she had divorced Gale, she had found new men and new ways to alleviate her lust and rage. She liked being in charge. She reveled in the power. Gale had always fought her for it, and that was another reason why they hadn't worked out as a couple.

But lately, she had been distraught. She was uninterested in fucking anyone who wasn't Peeta Mellark, and he was definitely out of the question. She could only hope that Gale wouldn't reveal his suspicions to anyone else. After their brief disagreement, they had ended up eating lunch together and making innocent jokes that were completely unrelated to her obvious lust for her favorite student. As long as Gale stayed on her good side, he wouldn't turn vengeful.

Or so she hoped.

Katniss couldn't afford to lose her job over a sexual whim. She may not have any children to depend on her, or a mother to maintain since hers was comfortably retired after a successful medical career, but she still had to support herself. And Prim's 29th birthday was coming up, and she wanted to throw her little sister a party, have a girls' night out while her husband Rory watched their kids, as he had already agreed to do so. Perhaps it seemed selfish of her to make her sister spend time with her on her birthday, but Katniss would still make sure that she spent enough time with her family before they left. Prim was a doctor, and her schedule was sometimes even more hectic than hers. Johanna, Rue, and Madge had already helped her plan everything out.

They would go to a fetish club.

It had been Johanna's idea, actually, but Katniss couldn't complain. She had yet to inform her sister of her recent sexual endeavors, and she hoped to enlighten on her the wonderful and sinful world of BDSM. It all depended on Prim's reaction to the club. If she hated it, Katniss would keep her secret and take the girls to a different bar instead. She wouldn't want to ruin her little sister's birthday.

"I'm not sure if this is such a great idea," Rue suddenly burst out as they were driving to pick Prim up from her house.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Johanna exclaimed as she slammed on the brakes, nearly passing a red light. Katniss scowled at her from the passenger seat. Johanna wasn't even the designated driver; who the hell had let her sit behind the wheel?

"Rue, you could have said that  _before_ we all agreed to go," Madge pointed out from beside her.

"Yeah, but you guys outvoted me!"

"You're her best friend; we would have taken your opinion into consideration," Katniss said gently.

"But you're her sister, and I could  _tell_ you really wanted to go."

"Not if you think that Prim won't like it!"

"Well you bitches better decide now, because we're at her house," Johanna snapped as we looked up to find Prim running out of her house excitedly like the giddy little school girl she used to be.

She knew that the girls were taking her out somewhere especial tonight, she just didn't know where. "Okay, look, I have a plan B if she hates it, so can we please just try the fetish club first?" Katniss begged Rue as Prim approached the van. Rue pursed her lips at Katniss, but she finally relented just before Prim opened the door and started climbing in excitedly.

"Get in, loser, we're going clubbing," Johanna said.

"Happy Birthday!" Katniss added affectionately.

"So where are you guys taking me?" Prim asked as Madge scooted over to make room for her, giving her a side-hug in greeting as Prim waved at Rue.

"It's a surprise," Katniss winked teasingly.

"I came up with it," Johanna smirked.

"Oh no," Prim joked.

"It's okay if you don't like it," Rue piped up.

"Yeah, we have a plan B," Madge said reassuringly.

"I think I'll be fine," Prim gulped.

* * *

 

Peeta Mellark was not fine. Finnick and Thresh had dragged him to a fetish club, and he still hadn't worked on his sociology paper. And to make things worse, he had just spotted Professor Everdeen walking in with a group of friends. The ground might as well swallow him whole right now.

"Hey Peet, isn't that the teacher you have a raging boner for?" Finnick elbowed him as he pointed at her with his chin.

"It's  _Professor_ Everdeen," Peeta corrected him automatically. "And yes, that's her."

Thresh and Finnick burst out laughing, and Peeta gave them the dirtiest look he could muster. "It's not funny. I need to leave. If she sees me here…"

"What? She'll notice that you're a sexually frustrated virgin in desperate need of a cunt? Maybe she could help you out with that, too," Finnick winked as he swung his drink.

Peeta almost punched his vulgar friend in the face, right where it would hurt his vanity the most, but Thresh held him back. Peeta clenched his jaw as Thresh shook his head at him in warning. And then he looked towards the group of women again. A few of them were horrified by the sight in front of them as a Mile Cyrus look-alike screamed in pleasure and pain while she was being whipped by another woman. But not Katniss, and certainly not the spiky-haired woman standing beside her. No, Katniss was enthralled, and her grey eyes were dark with lust. She watched the show fascinated as the woman with the whip moved on to the rest of her subs, all of them wearing nothing but flimsy leather garments that barely hid anything.

Katniss was watching the show, and Peeta was watching her. He did not know who was more aroused. "Fuck, that's hot," Peeta heard Finnick hiss beside him, and Peeta merely nodded dumbly in agreement, his cock already straining inside of his jeans.

Suddenly, he saw a petite blond with a birthday crown on shake her head at Katniss, mouthing the words ' _what the hell' at_ her before turning around and leaving, her other companions following along after her, leaving Katniss standing there in shock before she suddenly turned around and locked gazes with him. He saw it in her eyes. The fear and regret, the mystery and longing. The complete and utter remorse. And then just like that, it was gone, and her eyes were icy cold.

"Hello there, handsome, where is your companion?" Peeta turned to see the strange woman with the whip staring hungrily at him, and he whipped his around in confusion, wondering where the fuck Finnick and Thresh were when he needed them.

"He's with me," Katniss growled at her, appearing stealthily behind them as he tugged at his arm, dragging him along with her. At this point, Peeta was so confused that he didn't know how to respond, so he simply followed Katniss until they were outside in the cold night air.

"What the hell, Peeta?" Katniss snapped at him as soon as they were out of that crazy place.

"Professor Everdeen, I-I-I can explain…"

"I better not see you there again or I could take severe disciplinary action against you for being out like this on a  _school night!"_ she shrieked, but the protective look in her eyes told him that she might have been bluffing. Still, he was not about to take any risks.

"D-disciplinary action?" He wanted to ask what  _she_ had been doing there, but he withheld the urge to do so.

"Yes," she said after a brief pause, and the sexual tension between them was palpable in that moment. "I'm going to take you with me now, Peeta. And I will decide what to do with you then."

He gulped. Something told him this had nothing to do with school. But still, he followed her.

_To be continued…_


	2. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Part two of Professor Everdeen. Peeta has trouble finishing his sociology paper, and Katniss know just what to do to encourage him to finish his homework.

Peeta had no idea where she was taking him. But it didn't matter because he didn't care. He simply followed her obediently, as if he had no choice. They took a taxi because apparently her companions had angrily ditched her, and he had arrived in Finnick's car, who was nowhere to be found. He sent Finnick and Thresh a quick text to let them know he had left. Finnick was pissed.

_Finnick: WTF man?_

_Peeta: sorry something came up_

_F: what, your dick?_

_P: I'll see you tomorrow_

_F: Whatever_

Peeta rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone as Katniss studied him closely. They were sitting together in the car as she gripped his knee suggestively. "I'm taking you home with me, Peeta," she breathed into his ear so softly he was sure the taxi driver hadn't caught it, for it had been difficult enough for Peeta himself to make out the words. Or perhaps he simply had difficulty believing them. He gnawed on his lips nervously as his breathing became labored from her proximity, her hand wandering further and further up toward his thigh. He wanted to touch her too, but he was unsure. He didn't know how to tease her like this, like she was doing to him. They didn't speak. She simply watched him and smiled at him, her fingertips grazing his crotch as he gaped at her.

By the time the taxi stopped, he was hard as a rock, and he had difficulty hiding his painful erection as he scrambled out of the backseat behind her after she handed the driver some cash. He looked up at the house as the car sped away; it was fancy without being ostentatious. "Do you live here by yourself, Professor?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Please call me Katniss. And ever since I divorced, yes. Unless you count my cat, Buttercup. He was supposed to be my sister's, but her husband is allergic to cats, and my mother doesn't have time for pets. Now he's the only one that keeps me company," she chuckled as she unlocked the door and stepped aside to let him in.

The house was beautiful, with its wooden floors and leather couches and golden chandeliers. But as his head craned up to look at the spiraling staircase, he realized it was far too big for one person, far too lonely. His face fell at the thought of her spending cold nights alone in this huge house, with no one to guard over her while she slept.

" _Meow_."

Peeta glanced down to see a plump yellow cat rubbing its body around his legs, purring happily. "Hey there, little buddy." Peeta bent down and grinned as he scratched the cat's scruff affectionately.

"Huh. That's weird. Buttercup hates everyone except Prim; he doesn't usually act this affectionate. Heck, he hisses at me all the time, and I'm the one who feeds him."

Peeta was surprised to hear this, and Buttercup took this opportunity to place his paws on Peeta's chest, and Peeta took that as a queue to pick him up. He straightened up and held the cat in his arms, petting his soft fur. Katniss gaped at him. Peeta grinned and shrugged while Buttercup purred in content.

"No fucking way. He freaking loves you, and he just met you! Not even fair. You might as well keep him," she scoffed as she stalked off towards the kitchen.

Peeta laughed and set Buttercup down before following after her. "You're not mad at me, are you?" he teased, but he wasn't just saying that because of Buttercup. He wondered if it actually upset her to run into him at a fetish club, of all things. He knew that she couldn't actually take  _disciplinary action_  against him for it, but still, it was awkward. She was his professor. And he had the lingering feeling that she  _did_ want to punish him, but not in an academic way.

He gulped. Part of him hoped that she would. The lustful, fascinated look in her eyes that he had seen as she had watched the whipping at the club still burned at the front of his mind.

"Of course not…" Professor Everdeen-  _Katniss_ , he reminded himself—winked at him as she prepared the tea kettle. "Tea?" she asked him as she opened up the cupboard.

"Yes, please. No sugar."

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment. Having grown up in a bakery, Peeta felt as if he had enough sweets as it was. The unsweetened tea was the perfect combination with a sugar cookie or an apple pie. Katniss set down two mugs on the counter and waited for the water to boil as she took out the tea bags. Peeta cleared his throat. "So, um…not that I don't appreciate it, but why exactly did you bring me here?" he asked, already sensing the answer.

Her gray eyes glinted at him mischievously in response as her lips turned upward. "To help you finish your paper, of course. It's due in two days, you know. And I wasn't able to help you earlier, since we were interrupted."

Okay, not what he expected. It was a good thing his cock had already deflated, resigning itself to behave for the time being. "Oh," Peeta finally croaked out.

Katniss chuckled. "Since I saw you having fun at the club tonight, I trust you've at least made good progress on it, perhaps even finished it by now?" The look in her eyes said everything. She didn't actually believe that. Perhaps she was right, and he needed help on his paper.

"Umm… well actually, I'm not even close to being finished," he flushed. It wasn't like him to procrastinate or be lazy. He  _would've_ been done by now, if it wasn't for his traitorous, perverted mind.

"Oh?" She seemed disappointed, and that made him feel even worse.

"But," he began, "I'm finished with most of my research now. I just need to put it all together. When I came up to you this afternoon, I wanted to ask your opinion on the subject so that I could establish my thesis." Fuck, he was so behind.

"I think you and I both already know what my opinion on the subject is, Mr. Mellark."

"Peeta," he corrected her. If he was going to call her Katniss outside of the classroom, then she had to call him Peeta.

She smiled softly. "Peeta."

He loved how she said his name, the  _ta_  like a soft gasp from her luscious lips. Oh, how he wanted to ravage those lips, and every other single inch of her. "Well… do you think it's right? For us to feel this way, I mean."

"Who says it has to be right? Do you mean morally correct? Who sets those standards, Peeta? Who says what feels good isn't always right?"

"Society."

"And do you care what society says right now?"

"No." His voice was thick and husky with want.

"Then maybe that's what you should write on your paper."

And just like that, the feeling was gone, and the piercing whistle of the kettle interrupted his thoughts. Katniss spun around and turned off the stove, picking up the kettle to pour boiling water into each mug. She dropped a tea bag into each one and put three teaspoons of sugar into hers before handing him his.

"Sit here with me," she commanded him as she pulled up a chair on the dining room table, and he took a seat beside her, setting his steaming mug down gently. "Tell me, Peeta. Why have you chosen to write about this subject? And what is stopping you from finishing your work if you're so passionate about it?" She sipped her tea carefully while she waited for his response.

"Um, well…" Peeta hesitated, squirming in his chair as he took a deep breath before replying. "Honestly? It was you, Professor Everdeen- Katniss." He blushed and looked down at the floor, suddenly fascinated by the tiled pattern.

Katniss watched carefully him as she sipped from her mug; this was like hunting to her, and right now Peeta was her prey. "You know, Peeta…you're running out of time. I want to see the first draft by tomorrow at the latest. So if I was you, I would get my research done right away."

Peeta frowned at her in confusion before she smiled salaciously at him and he suddenly understood. She stood up from her seat and rounded the table so that she was right in front of him, leaning in so that she was practically on his lap. Her hand was once again trailing up his thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch until her hand cupped him at the same time that her lips landed on his. A low moan emitted from his throat as her tongue prodded his lips open, and he allowed her entrance so that her tongue was massaging his gently but with purpose. "Peeta," she whispered after a few minutes of intense kissing.

He moaned and tried to pull her closer. "Peeta!"

"Katniss."

"PEETA!"

He woke up just then, his head lifting from his hard wooden desk, his sociology paper still halfway finished in front of him. What the fuck? Had all of that been a dream?

"Dude, you're gonna be late to class." Finnick was smirking at Peeta from the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Wait, what? What about Professor Everdeen?" Peeta asked groggily, still half-asleep.

"Yeah, she's gonna have a fit when she sees that her favorite student is late to class. And with his homework incomplete, no less," Finnick chuckled.

Peeta gaped. "What? It's already morning? Wait, no, please don't tell me that…" He looked down at his paper in panic, his heart beating fast as he pictured the look of complete and utter disappointment in Katniss's face. No. He couldn't disappoint her. He had to finish this. He turned back to Finnick, who was now laughing hysterically at Peeta's face.

"What the fuck is so funny?" he scowled. "It's your fault I fell asleep; you shouldn't have taken us to that fetish club on a school night!"

"WHAT?" Finnick bent over laughing, clutching his stomach. "Dude…what…were you dreaming?" He was breathless now, nearly rolling on the floor, his face red and tears shining from the corner of his eyes.

Peeta blushed. He had probably dreamed that up too. No wonder it all seemed so crazy. He had spent all night working on his paper and fallen asleep after masturbating to thoughts of his professor, and now he was going to get a failing grade for not finishing his homework. He ran his hand through his unruly hair in desperation, glancing at his watch. It was eight forty-two. His class started at ten. Finnick had lied; he still had some time.

"Never mind, Finn. I'm going to finish this up and then run to class. Thanks for waking me up. You can stop making fun of me now."

Finn wiped a tear from his face as he took a deep breath and recovered. "Man, I just hope you're going to share the rest of that dream with me. I heard you moaning Professor Everdeen's first name and I figured I'd better wake you up before you jizzed all over yourself. Were you two at a fetish club? No wonder you were drooling." He grinned at Peeta, a devious glint in his sea-green eyes.

Peeta rolled his eyes. "Maybe when you're nicer to me I'll tell you. Heck, if you could bring me some coffee that would be great. I just have a few more paragraphs to finish up and then I'm done."

Finnick groaned. "Fine, I'll go to Starbucks for you. You owe me one, dude."

Peeta waved him off as his roommate walked out, and he quickly rebooted his computer and began typing rapidly. He suddenly knew how he was going to finish it. And Professor Everdeen would love it.

…

"Excellent work, Peeta!" Professor Everdeen praised him as she finished looking over his paper. Peeta was the last one in the classroom, as per usual, and he was standing in front of her desk just like he had done the day before. "I'm glad you actually finished your first draft, unlike half the class did," she shook her head sadly. "People are just so lazy nowadays," she muttered to herself.

Peeta blushed but decided not to comment on that. "So um, about yesterday…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ah yes. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. That was horribly inappropriate of me." She didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Oh no, I don't mind…" Peeta  _wanted_ to kiss her, and desperately so.

"Oh good. You just inspire me, you know that? Especially after what you said about forbidden relationships. They're just so…misunderstood."

"Some of them are," he agreed.

"I just don't see anything wrong with being attracted to someone with a ten-year age difference."

"Me neither. But sometimes it is because she's your teacher and you can't do anything about it. She could get fired, and you could get kicked out of the school." Once again, the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Professor Everdeen gazed at him for a few seconds, scrutinizing him with her unfathomable gray eyes before continuing. "Well, Mr. Mellark. How would you like to find out if that could happen to you or not?" She smiled.

"You don't mean…" He rubbed his sweaty palms on his khakis, and she glanced down at his crotch before he caught her.

She licked her lips. "I do. Meet me in the teacher's lounge in five minutes. There's a place there that I would like to show you."

She stood up and walked out the door, leaving him behind to stare after her. He pinched himself and yelped. This time, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Thank you for sticking around! I know this part is confusing, but it will all get cleared up in the end, I promise. Special thanks to Sponsormusings for helping me figure this out and just putting up with me in general. My laziness would have gotten the best of me if it wasn't for her;)


	3. Envy

Katniss shouldn't have watched him sleep, but she was jealous. Jealous of what, she wasn't sure exactly. Perhaps she wasn't jealous. She was envious and bitter about their circumstances. Why couldn't she be a younger woman or a student like him? She wanted to be with him; she wanted to have him for herself. And so she had crossed the line and gone into his dorm room with the excuse that she was just going to "help him with his homework" since she hadn't done that earlier. At least that's what she had explained to Jo. Their plan of taking Prim to the fetish club had been a total disaster; her little sister had just up and walked out while Katniss had been watching, fascinated.

After that she ended up talking endlessly on the phone with Johanna while watching Peeta sleep, his laptop open in front of him as his head rested on his arm over the desk. He snored a lot and he was a heavy sleeper, for he hadn't woken up in all this time she had been chatting about fetish clubs and her prude little sister and even her stupid cat, Buttercup. Peeta just slept the night away and mumbled her name occasionally.

Katniss was surprised that his roommate hadn't arrived yet. But then again, everyone knew that Finnick Odair spent most nights with Annie Cresta. He bragged about it every time he could. She could care less about Finnick's love life, but right now it was extremely convenient. Katniss watched Peeta's half-finished paper and hung up on Johanna after tiring of her vulgar opinions of what she should do to Peeta.

"You should whip his delicious ass like that one chick at the club whipped her subs."

"Yeah whatever, Jo, goodbye."

She tossed her phone aside and rolled her eyes. Part of her wanted to wake up Peeta, but the other, more rational part of her knew that he could never know that she was here. And so she absentmindedly rubbed his thigh while he twitched and fretted in his sleep and she whispered reassuring words at him.

"You need to finish this paper, Peeta."

He mumbled in his sleep and she smiled. A plan began to form in her mind to get him alone. And it would all depend on whether or not he finished his first draft after she was gone.

…

A strong sense of déjà vu hit Peeta as he walked towards the teacher's lounge. This was just like when he had followed Katniss out of the fetish club in his dream. It had been surprisingly vivid. Part of him wondered if Finnick had been playing a joke on him all along, and they really  _had_ gone into the fetish club.

He shook his head at himself as he reached his destination and slipped into the lounge quietly; it was completely quiet besides the soft drone of a football game playing on the television in the top left corner of the room. He wandered around aimlessly, wondering where Professor Everdeen was. She was supposed to be here before him.

"Looking for something?"

Peeta spun around and there she was, sitting down on a tall stool at the far end of the room with her legs crossed, one of her red heels tapping lightly on one of the metal legs of the stool as she swung her foot. She gave him a devious smirk and produced a long black whip from behind her, winking at him as she stroked the length of it suggestively.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Professor Everdeen?" Peeta croaked out in disbelief—though why he was surprised, he didn't know. Surely this was what he expected. Wasn't it? And then remembered his dream about the fetish club, and he instantly panicked. His mother used to hit him and his brothers when he lived with his parents; he wasn't sure if he wanted to be whipped, even if it was for sexual gratification with his hot professor.

"Are you scared?" she asked him softly.

"I had a dream about a fetish club," he responded. "And in it, you were fascinated by whips. You see, I'm wondering now if it was all a dream or not." He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Katniss's smile faded. "Um…what? A fetish club?" She set down her whip on her lap. "Wherever did you get that idea?"

He wasn't sure what, but something told him that she seemed a bit nervous. Perhaps it was the way she was suddenly chewing on her bottom lip (which Peeta found extremely sexy), or the way her silver eyes widened in panic. But no, how could she be nervous after this whole encounter? It was just a stupid dream he had, after all. He shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Professor."

Katniss frowned, obviously disturbed by something. "Never mind, then. Come with me. I told you I wanted to show you something."

Peeta nodded and followed after her once more as she led them into the back of the room, opening a door that led into a basement. He wasn't even aware that they had a basement, but apparently they did. "This is just a storage room," she explained. "Come along, don't be afraid."

Peeta gulped and pushed down his collar as she turned on the lights went down the stairs. Peeta closed the door behind him as he stepped down behind her cautiously, her heels echoing loudly in front of him. When they finally reached the bottom step, he realized that she was right; this was just a storage room. Pile after pile of dusty boxes overcrowded the room, and he coughed to clear his throat. She was still holding her black whip, now standing expectantly in front of him.

"Um…what now?" he said awkwardly, glancing nervously at her choice of weapon.

"Do you like whips, Peeta?"

"No," he said honestly. He glanced around nervously, suddenly feeling like he was suffocating. This had been a very bad idea.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Katniss said genuinely, turning around as she set away her whip on one of the boxes, uncovering something that he hadn't even noticed was there before. It was a target. "I had planned for us to play a game with it, but we can improvise. We can try archery instead. Have you ever tried archery, Mr. Mellark?"

Now Peeta was confused. What did this have to do with anything? "Uh, no, not really. But I guess I can learn," he added, always eager to please.

She nodded and smiled at him as she opened up a long box and took out a bow and a quiver. Except they didn't seem dusty like everything like everything else in the room, which Peeta thought was strange. Peeta looked at her questioningly. "Professor, if I may ask, what exactly are we here for?"

"I always bring my favorite students down to the basements and show them some of my hobbies," she explained casually. "Normally I would try to whip you and fuck you into submission, but you're too special for that. I want you to know the  _real_ me, the real Katniss Everdeen." And so she stepped back and took out an arrow from her quiver preparing it on the string of her bow before she released it.

Peeta gazed at her in awe as the arrow landed right on the bulls-eye. "I want to learn how to do that," he said immediately.

"And I will teach you," she promised with a wink.

…

Gale was furious. Finding out that his ex-wife was fucking a man much younger than him did nothing but crush his sensitive ego. Sure, he understood that their marriage was over and she had every right to be with whomever she wished, but that still didn't placate him much. As much as he hated to admit it, he still wasn't over his ex-wife. No, he still loved her. He had never been happy about the divorce, but he knew he had to let her go.

He paced back and forth in his office and punched one of the walls.  _Peeta Mellark._ That was his name. It was the student he had suspected all along. Part of him wanted to report this scandalous relationship to the university, but the other half knew he couldn't do it. It wasn't his problem to deal with.

He heard them in the basement. Gale knew that that was Katniss's secret spot, that that was where she practiced archery when she was stuck in her office grading papers and couldn't just go out hunting like she wanted to. He also knew that it was where she practiced her new 'dominatrix' hobby with her favorite students, and like a fool, he always the turned other way and pretended it wasn't happening.

But this time he couldn't. No, the way that she had praised him and said the boy's name as he pressed his ear against the basement door was just too much for him. She hadn't shouted a man's name like that since before since she had been his wife. It had always been  _those other boys_ who screamed out her name, her favorite students who begged her for mercy, but this time it was different.

" _Oh, Peeta you're doing such a great job, just hit it right there!"_

" _Like this?" Peeta would grunt with exertion._

" _Yes, here, let me just help you with your shaft."_

And then a banging noise would sound and they would both exclaim loudly. It was so stupid. Gale wanted to storm in there and catch them fucking, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. It couldn't be. Could it?

" _Oh Peeta, you're the best one I've ever had!"_

Oh, fuck it.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he finally forced the door open as he descended the stairs two at a time, expecting the worst. Katniss and Peeta turned to see him as they heard his loud footsteps, and that's when Gale noticed that they were obviously clothed.

And they weren't fucking.

And they were practicing archery, of all damn things.

"What in the world is going on here?" Gale demanded in bewilderment.

"Oh, hi Gale. I'm just teaching Peeta some archery. Care to join us?" Katniss offered politely.

"Yeah, Professor Everdeen is the best!" Peeta exclaimed.

Gale rolled his eyes, but was otherwise relieved things weren't the way he thought. "Give me that," he said. " _I'll_ show you who is."

And in that moment, Gale could no longer hate Peeta. Katniss taught Peeta everything she could, and Gale taught him the rest. But in the end, the boy would move on.

But Katniss wouldn't forget.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- So, I was on a time crunch and couldn't get the smut scene in on time, sorry! I owe you guys one. Thank you for reading, and special thanks to Court81981 for betaing and Sponsormusings for being so supportive. Y'all are too nice to me ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- There will be three parts to this, and the other two will be for sloth and envy, if all goes well. Thank you for reading! Special thanks to sponsormusings for encouraging me to finish and for Court81981, beta extraordinaire. You ladies are amazing; I couldn't have done it without you!


End file.
